1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and more particularly to a method and system for charging for services based on the distance and bandwidth between two end points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, telephone companies have charged end users of their services based on the type of service provided to the end user. Such a pricing system results in the need to develop pricing schemes (also called tariffs) for each individual type of service. In addition, it limits the type of service used to transport a particular call or data service to the method selected by the customer. Currently there are a vast number of communications services which may be used to transport data or telephone calls across a telecommunications network. These include ADSL, Frame Relay, P Modem and ATM to name a few. Because this great variety of communications services results in a very complex billing system, it would be desirable to simplify the telecommunications service provided to the customer. Thus, rather than having different pricing structures for the a various services, it would be preferable to have one rate or one pricing structure for each customer in order to avoid the necessity of a multi-tariff enrollment for the customers.